It Feels So Right
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: PHANCEST: In which PJ finds Dan very hot and starts making out with him, which then makes Phil a very angry and jealous big brother.


"Phil, do you want to play Mario Kart with me?" 16 year old Dan asked as he walked into his big brother's room. "I'm bored and it's too late to call any friends over. Mum won't let me."

"Ah, sorry. I would love to but I can't… PJ's coming over tonight," Phil said.

"Why do you get to have friends over so late?" Dan asked, pouting.

"Because I don't have school in the morning, and I'm older, four years older…" Phil replied.

"It's no fair! You shouldn't get more than me just because you're older," Dan grumbled.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Phil asked, smirking as he looked up from his laptop.

"Shut up!" Dan yelled, he stomped his feet and then he stormed out of Phil's bedroom.

Phil laughed and then he shut his laptop as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. "I got it!" He called as he ran down the stairs. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey!" PJ, Phil's best friend, greeted when Phil opened the door.

"Hey," Phil said. He stepped aside and then he let PJ in. He then shut the door and locked it once PJ was in. "Dan is being extra annoying tonight, just thought I'd warn you."

"Wonderful," PJ said. He laughed as he looked over at Phil. "So, what shall we do first?"

"The pizza is already ordered and should be here in about a half an hour, so why don't we watch TV in the living room while we wait?" Phil suggested. He watched as PJ kicked off his shoes.

"Sounds good to me," PJ said. He followed Phil into the living room.

It was about 20 minutes later when PJ had wandered into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

PJ looked up and smirked as soon as he saw Phil's little brother standing in front of the fridge, clearly looking for something to eat. "Hey," He said as he walked into the kitchen.

Dan looked over and raised his eyebrows when he saw PJ. "Hi,"

"Heard you were being extra annoying tonight," PJ said.

"Whatever-" Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm not being anything tonight."

"Is that so? Because you're being pretty hot right now,"

"Really?" Dan asked, a little surprised that PJ had said that. He looked down at himself and then he looked back at PJ, biting his lip nervously when PJ stepped forward closer to him. "You shouldn't, Phil will kill me… and then you-" Dan shut the fridge. "Seriously."

"Just because you're his little brother, doesn't mean we can't do anything," PJ whispered.

"But you're his best friend-" Dan was immediately cut off by PJ kissing him. Dan moaned as he kissed PJ back, and then his arms snaked around PJ's neck as they kissed each other.

"Fuck," PJ moaned. He pushed Dan against the fridge, and then pinned him.

Dan gasped. "PJ-" He moaned. He closed his eyes when PJ started kissing his neck. He suddenly didn't care that he was only 16, and that this was Phil's best friend. He'd never experienced this before, to be honest… he liked it. He'd been kissed before… but it never meant anything to him, it wasn't anything like this was. And PJ was fucking hot right now.

"Relax," PJ whispered against Dan's neck. He then started kissing and sucking on Dan's neck, making sure to leave marks on it. His hands started roaming Dan's body.

"What the fuck?!"

Dan looked up and gasped as soon as he saw Phil. "Phil-" He pushed PJ away.

"PJ, what are you doing to my brother?" Phil asked, shock written on his face.

"We were just making out dude, relax…" PJ said.

"Don't tell me to relax. He's only 16!" Phil yelled. His face was red with anger.

"Phil, it's not a big deal. Please," Dan begged. He didn't like to see his brother upset.

"Zip it, Dan! Don't you dare kiss him or touch him again, understand me?" Phil warned.

PJ raised his eyebrows. "Fine, whatever," He said.

"Phil-" Dan began to say. He gasped when Phil grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Phil, please let me go, you're hurting my arm!" Dan whined as Phil dragged him up the stairs. They were now in Dan's bedroom. "Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"You're my baby brother! Who does he think he is?" Phil asked, slamming the door shut.

"I know you don't want to hear it Phil but, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a big boy now, and I'm allowed to kiss whoever I want… and to be honest, I was enjoying that with PJ before you so rudely interrupted," Dan grumbled. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"No! You will not ever kiss him again. I'll tell mum and dad what happened," Phil warned.

"You wouldn't!" Dan yelled, his eyes going wide. "Christ Phil, I can take care of myself!"

"I know that, but I don't want you kissing any other boys, got it?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Dan asked, smirking.

"Don't you dare," Phil hissed. He grabbed Dan's arms.

"Can't handle the truth?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

"You're stepping over the line,"

"I'm not doing anything, thank you very much,"

"Dan," Phil warned. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan for a few seconds. He bit his lip nervously before he finally grabbed Dan's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Dan smiled and he immediately kissed Phil back.

Phil pushed Dan down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"I should kiss more boys if this is what's gonna happen," Dan whispered.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan.

"No, but I should have…" Dan laughed when he saw the look on Phil's face.

"You're the worst," Phil whispered before he leaned down and kissed Dan.

Dan and Phil didn't even care that they were brothers, and that this was totally wrong. It was wrong, but it felt so right to be with each other like this. They loved each other, more than brothers, and they were both totally okay with that. They didn't care what others thought.

"Uh, Phil?" There were a few knocks at the door.

Phil groaned and then he pulled away from Dan. "What?" He asked, looking back at the door.

"Should I go home or what?" It was PJ.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Phil called. He looked back at Dan and smiled.

"Why can't you just make him go home?" Dan pouted.

"Because he's my friend, even though I am mad at him right now," Phil said.

"How long is he stay?" Dan asked. He closed his eyes when Phil started kissing his neck.

"Couple hours," Phil mumbled against Dan's neck. He kissed up Dan's neck until he made it up to Dan's lips again, and then he kissed Dan a few more times. "I'll be back."

"You better be," Dan said. He smiled as he watched Phil stand up.

"And don't you dare go near PJ again," Phil warned as he walked over to the door.

"If I remember correctly… he came onto me," Dan said.

"Yeah, but you continued it so technically it doesn't matter who started it," Phil said. He opened the door and then he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Dan alone again.

Dan looked up at the ceiling and sighed happily, the only thing on his mind was Phil.


End file.
